


Meet Cute at Maccadam's

by Unicron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: Optimus is too busy to attend Deadlock’s extraction himself so he sends a protégé to do it for him. Not that Deadlock is complaining since the protégé is ridiculously cute.





	Meet Cute at Maccadam's

**Author's Note:**

> Both of these dorks exist in Cyberverse, so I had to push my DriftRod agenda.

Even as the conflict deescalated Deadlock could still feel the optics of everyone at the bar, Autobot and Decepticon alike, staring at him. Well most of the optics anyways, a few were still looking at the bartender warily even after shifting back to his root mode. All in all it was not the low-key meeting that Deadlock had been hoping for when he took the yellow mech up on his offer to talk about the Autobots. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to defect, Deadlock simply wanted to weigh his options as to if it was worth joining the DJD’s list leaving the Decepticons. That ship had sailed though, and he knew he would either be leaving the bar with Megatron on a tight leash and no chance of ever defecting, or he’d be leaving with the Autobots.

Deadlock had been contemplating neither. Truth be told the mech had been hoping to slip out with the crowd and disappear into the night to gain a head start on any mechs that may come after him. He didn’t have that option now, however, so he simply turned to ordering a Bad Vibrations and a shot to confirm the shanix he had nabbed had properly transferred to him. Thankfully the transaction went through to confirm Deadlock had pulled it off, and he figured if this was his last night of freedom before diving head first into a closely monitored life in either faction so he might as well enjoy it.

Several drinks later the minibot who had taken him to the bar said he had to leave to deal with “Autobot stuff” and promised that the prime would be in to help Deadlock later, but as his tab continued to grow Deadlock couldn’t help but question if the Autobots were going to help him after all. Maybe this whole thing had been a way for the Autobots to neutralize a threat without needing to put any of their own men on it. Perhaps they just brought him here so the DJD could get the word and do the deed. It was what Deadlock would do if he was in their pedes.

After goodness only knew how long he felt a servo brush against his shoulder and he twirled around, half expecting Megatron back. Instead, however, he was face to face with a red and yellow mech sporting an Autobot insignia. “What do you want?” He asked impatiently. “If you want to fight I am not stepping outside.”

“Oh no,” the mech said flashing a quick smile. “You’re Deadlock, right? Optimus is busy so he sent me.”

“And you are?”

“Hot Rod,” the mech replied. “You’ve probably heard of me. The mech who Optimus took on as his protégé.”

“Megatron mentioned you once,” Deadlock said. He grinned at the other mech, deciding not to add the fact Megatron referred to him “Optimus’s annoying red shadow.”

“And you remembered him mentioning me a grand total of once? Nice.” Hot Rod sat next to him and ordered plain midgrade and continued to smile at Deadlock.

“If you want something nicer I can order it for you,” Deadlock said.

“Nah I need to stay sober to get you out,” Hot Rod said. “If you want to buy me a drink you can once we make it back to the base.”

Deadlock looked over the red mech yet again and couldn’t help but smirk when the mech winked back at him. “You know I didn’t tell Bumblebee I’d join the Autobots,” Deadlock said.

“Well Megatron sure took it that way. Look, you might not like it but the safest place away from Megatron is near Optimus.” Hot Rod smiled at Deadlock yet again, “Plus a mech like you would make a great Autobot.”

“A mech like me has killed plenty of great Autobots,” Deadlock said. “So Hot Rod, how about I warn you of something. You help me get out of here and the mechs after me might not be the mechs you have to worry about.”

“You hurt me and Optimus won’t be willing to help you anymore,” Hot Rod finished his drink and licked his lip plates. “So the question is are you with us or are you with the DJD once they get outside the bar?”

“Well that depends on two things Hot Rod. Can you keep up with me getting out?”

“I’m the fastest mech on Cybertron,” Hot Rod replied. “So what’s the second thing?”

“You let me buy you that drink once we get back to your base,” Deadlock winked at the mech.

“Is now seriously the time for flirting?” Hot Rod asked, “Because if I knew that I would totally have been flirting more than I have.”

Deadlock almost questioned Hot Rod on what more flirting would look like since the red mech most definitely had been flirting prior to this point, but he ultimately let it slide. “If you weren’t an Autobot I’d just buy you one at a ‘con bar and call it a night,” Deadlock said. “But since you are a ‘bot and since Megatron apparently wants to think I am one too I guess we’ll have to get some action first. So what is your plan on getting me out of neutral territory exactly?”

Hot Rod pulled a map out of his subspace with a flourish. “We’re here,” he said pointing to Maccadam’s. “The first Autobot checkpoint is here,” Hot Rod pointed to a space a ways away. He double checked that Deadlock was looking at the map before continuing, “Now the catch is there is sewers that almost run the route we need so we’ll be doing this,” Hot Rod paused and triggered an extra layer of dark blue lines on the map and following that line with a digit. “The catch being once we get here we’ll need to leave, at which point I have a few of my friends waiting for us and we can escort you the rest of the way.”

“And the distance between the checkpoint and the next bar?” Deadlock asked.

“Um, here” Hot Rod said pointing again before closing the map. “Got it?”

“Sure, thing Hot Rod,” Deadlock finished his own drink and cleared his tab for the evening. “I’ve got one more question for you though. Do your friends call you Hotty or Roddy?”

“Eh let’s make it to base without you getting me killed and then I’ll let you know.” Hot Rod stood and started walking towards the door before giving Deadlock a playful wave forward.

“Well with an aft like that I think the decision is clear,” Deadlock said following along. “Weapons ready.”

“Good.” Hot Rod said moving a servo to his subspace and grasping his own weapon, and when a bit peaked out from the subspace Deadlock couldn’t help but chuckle when he realized it was a bow. “We leave in three, two, one.” The red mech opened the door and transformed instantly, already setting a breakneck pace on the road and diverting the attention of several seekers.

 _Yeah_ , Deadlock thought to himself. He would totally buy this mech a drink.


End file.
